Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 16
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters.


Chapter 16:

Oh yeah the bus...

Just breathe... Ok

"-And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Scott and Stiles!

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Teehee, Stiles.

"Hey Sam!"

Crap he's going for a hug!

He squeezes hard and I wince

"Sorry! Too hard?"

"No you're good, I just finished wrestling a bear and he messed me up pretty bad. But you should see him! Hah"

He chuckled. Score

But. Seriously.

No one else can hug me today.

Ow

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"No, go on. I for one would love to hear about all your kinky dreams Stilinski. Hell, I'll even write a blog about them."

The fans would sure love that.

I would sure love that... Wink wink

"Where were you yesterday? And what do you mean kinky-...?"

I don't want to answer either of those questions so I don't!

"I had to walk to school today. I'm grounded."

I miss my car...

"Sorry, that sucks. And hi, Sam"

I do a princess wave.

"Hey Scotty."

"Well, whatever. Let me take a guess here -"

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

...awk...

"Noooo, you won't do that!" I reassured him.

Poor Scott and his complicated relationship.

Stiles and I are here all alone.

Stiles should just hook up with me and fix that problem.

Mmmmmhmmm!

"Personally, I think you're handling this amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher."

Yeah about that stiles..

"Who, Derek? You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

*Cue sad music

More like he's in prison under ground..forever.. Tear tear

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened."

Well Scott..

"I think it did."

Well, I'm going to go before Scott starts freaking out.

"Bye guys,"

They don't notice but I'm fine with that.

My head is killing me as well as my back..

To class I go!

Woaw wait, Scott and stiles are already here!

?what?

"Maybe it was my blood on the door."

OH HERE WE GO!

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Here is my favorite Stiles one liner... READY?

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

Oh Stiles, I love you.

"Raw?"

Here it comes!

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

IT'S EVEN FUNNIER IN REAL LIFE!

I literally fell out my chair laughing.

No one noticed thankfully..

Class was boring per usual with the only interesting thing being Stiles' good looks.

Next class with Allison!

Yay! Allison is smiling at me.

ME!

Yippee!

Short poem by Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Heard about you being grounded."

"Yeah...sigh"

And thanks Allison for bringing it up!

"I'm sure Stiles would drive you to school!"

Yeah right!

He's still being weird, so he wouldn't offer.

And even if he did offer, I don't know if I would want to sit in a car even for a few minutes with that awko taco...

*shrug "oh yeah, haven't asked."

She just nodded.

Then class began...

...

...

...

And ended!

Now lunch! Yah!

OH! This is the day where they have the whole group lunch!

I'll try my best not to fangirl... TRY!

"But dreams aren't memories."

"I can attest to that, I had a dream that I became the president and I'm definitely not the president."

Stiles manoeuvres himself so he's standing across instead of by me.

I am so freaking sick of this!

"You'd be a terrible president." Stiles states as he looks at me.

I stick my tongue out at him and cross my arms.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?"

More like 'had' the answers..

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

Innocent? Nah

"You don't know that."

I do!

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

Poor Scott and Allison! With there numerous cancelled dates!

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

And… Theres Lydia!

"Figure what out?"

Nosy little lady!

"Just homework. Scott was confused about a few questions so stiles and I offered to help.

Nudge nudge Stiles.

"H-Yeah."

Smooth...

"Why is she sitting with us?"

One of the universe's unknown questions...

"Get up stiles."

Jackson you're adorable minus the douche part..

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

Speaking of Danny where is h-

DANNY!

I love him!

And he's sitting across from me!

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Oh my gurd, he's looking at me.

Act natural...

Oh now he's smiling at me!

I'm about to fangasm over a gay guy!

*face palm

"I heard mountain lion."

Oh Jackson, you're such an idiot.. Ha!

"A cougar is a mountain lion-"

"-Isn't it?"

Smooth Lydia, you just saved Jackson's dignity.

Why doesn't she want people to know how smart she really is!?

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Ah Jackson, you should write Hallmark cards.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out."

I'm not even going to bother looking at the phone.

Nope.

Well uh, never mind!

I'm looking at it anyway.

Gosh

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

A bus driver. Of course.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, like where we're going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

Allison!?

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

You would think because Lydia is so smart she would pick up the hints being dropped around her!

Guess it's my time to shine!

...Saving Scott's date...

Man, I never get credit for how awesome I really am.

Stiles, my arm is about to land on your neck so be chill.

Hah stiles froze under my grasp.

"Actually, you and Jackson are hanging out with me and Stiles! We were thinking of going bowling. I'm sure Scott and Allison already have plans at the diner."

Scott! Wink wink, nudge, nudge!

"Uh- Yeah. Sorry, we booked it a few days ago."

Ok good! He understood.

"You are a good bowler Jackson."

Thank you Lydia!

See? She's understands how it's done!

"Yeah, with actual competition."

Pshhh, he doesn't know what he's in for...!

Jackson's face, meet the back of my hand.

"Then you won't be too scared to bowl tomorrow night against style and I?!" I state with loads of sass.

Scott looks like his eyes are about to bounce away.

Lydia doing the duck lips and raised eyebrows.

And Allison is looking down trying to contain her giggles.

And Jackson's sighing..?

Hah yep

I guess no one is sassy with Jackson.

Or Peter

Or Derek...

I miss Derek and his scowls...

"Fine, *sigh come on Lydia."

WOAW JACKSON!

Turn down your enthusiasm a few notches please!

Your excitement is overwhelming!

"I owe you one big time Sam. Thanks."

Anything for my cute Scotty boy!

Well now I'm left alone with stiles who is gawking at me...

So, um... This is awk! Time to leave!

Oh good and the bell ends this uncomfortable get-away!


End file.
